Autumn In The Shire
by Linnett Took
Summary: This is a Frodo/OC romance. Frodo realizes he is in love with a hobbit lass he has known since childhood. One problem, She is expected to marry Merry. Chapter 4 up FINALLY
1. Introduction to those invovled in the ev...

A/N- I don't really know why but its 11:30 at night and I was just inspired to write a Frodo/OC romance. I've always felt kinda bad for Frodo. I mean Merry got Estella *twitch* and Pippin got Diamond *twitch* and Sam had Rosie and Frodo, who may I remind you saved the whole world, got to go off on a boat with Gandalf (eek) Galadrieal (she is just scary) and Elrond (he's okay but I don't see any romance for Frodo there). So here it is my second attempt at romance but the first sucked so bad it doesn't count  
  
Also I kinda started another story using Caley, who is a character I'm gonna use in this story but I took it down after a few chapters, but I'm gonna use her same basic background and stuff. So for those of you who Caley seems familiar to that's why.  
  
About the title, the whole story doesn't happen in the autumn, but it was the best I could think of.  
  
Oh and one last thing this is set after RoTK, a few months before Frodo goes to the Grey Havens.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters they are all creations of JRR Tolkien  
  
  
  
Caladine Brandybuck burst into Bag End with her usually cheerfulness one lovely August day.  
  
"Ooooh Froodo deear! Your most favoritest coouusiiin has ariiived!" she yelled sing-songily.  
  
Frodo came out from the dining room from where he had just been finishing his second breakfast. He was glad Sam, Rosie, and Elanor were out for a walk so Caley's yelling wouldn't disturb them.  
  
"Hello Caley, where's Merry and Pippin?"  
  
"Oh who knows. They walk far too slow, I left them behind a mile and a half ago." Caley replied  
  
"Eager to come visit me?" Frodo asked, his tone slightly mocking. He loved to tease his younger cousin.  
  
Caley showed how she too loved to tease Frodo by replying "Why of course not Frodo but it was high time I had some elevensies."  
  
"Ah of course. What do you say we pack a picnic and go find our wayward cousins?"  
  
"Tally-Ho!" Caley shouted and ran into the kitchen  
  
Frodo couldn't help but laugh at his cousin's energy. She always seemed to brighten a room with her laughter. Seeing Frodo now in her presence few would think he had been sitting alone, his thoughts upon the ring, but a few moments before. The only time he ever seemed like himself, the way his before the quest, was when he was with Caley.  
  
"Frodo, really you have absolutely no food in this hole of yours!" Caley quipped when she saw the larder full to the bursting point.  
  
"Yes well I hope you can scrounge something up." Frodo answered walking into the kitchen. He found he was too late though because at that moment Caley came walking out with a full basket and her pockets, not to mention her mouth, full of cake.  
  
"Shall we?" Caley managed to mumble between bites.  
  
  
  
The two had barely gotten down Bagshot Row when they saw Merry and Pippin coming up the road talking and joking.  
  
"Well hello you two." Frodo greeted them. "While you dilly-dallied along Caley and I slaved away packing this picnic, care to join us?"  
  
Pippin was busy eyeing the cake Caley was eating and couldn't respond so Merry answered "We'd love too" for the both of them.  
  
With that the 4 hobbits set off across the open country to find a place to eat their meal. Unfortunately Pippin couldn't contain himself and was soon foraging into the basket for a snack. He was rewarded with some more cakes, which he savored, especially the icing. It was just that icing which got him in trouble, for his mind was on food and not where he was walking and he tripped. Sending his caked flying then it landing squarely on Caley's head. She then grabbed another cake and threw it at him once he was back on his feet. Well that didn't turn out well for Merry because Pippin ducked sending the cake right into Merry's face. Merry grabbed a cake and threw but since he was blinded with icing it went off target and hit Frodo. The four then continued to throw whatever food they could at one another until they had exhausted their supply, and themselves. At this point they all collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Frodo caught his breath and laughed saying "Well I suppose I shall have to feed you all again since most of our meal is thrown about this field."  
  
"Pity, those cakes were delicious, and I'm still hungry." Was Pippin's answer  
  
"Not that this wasn't quite fun." Put in Frodo "We always seem to have such adventures with you around Caley."  
  
Even before he felt Caley stiffen next to him Frodo knew he had said the wrong thing. Caley was still upset that she had not gone with them on the quest to destroy the ring. She was mad at Frodo for not telling her he was leaving The Shire, mad at Gandalf for advising him not to tell anyone, mad at Merry and Pippin for not telling her of their conspiracy, and most of all mad at the world for allowing Frodo to be in so much danger.  
  
"Yes well I guess I'm just an adventurous type of person." Caley said after a moment, her voice slightly venomous. "Why don't your three go back and have luncheon. I'm not hungry anymore. I think I want to go for a walk."  
  
With that she stood up and walked off by herself to a nearby copse of trees.  
  
"Well I've really put my foot in it this time." Frodo sighed "No sense in us all suffering, you two go back and have your meal, I'll go see how she is."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe I should?" Merry asked.  
  
Merry was very close to Caley, especially since the two had grown up together in Brandy Hall. It was generally expected among all concerned that the two would marry when Caley came of age, which was only 2 years away. Even though both were Brandybucks they were only distant cousins and the impending union was looked on with approval by nearly all in The Shire. They thought it to be very respectable and predictable. In fact very hobbit like all round.  
  
Frodo became slightly jealous at this but just managed to say calmly "No. I'll go. You've had a long trip and need some rest. I can handle this."  
  
"Alright, c'mon Pip let's go." So Merry and Pippin started to walk back to Bag End and Frodo towards the copse."  
  
Once Frodo reached the trees he began to wonder how he was ever going to find Caley, but then he heard her quietly crying and went towards the sound. He found her sitting on the branch of a particularly large tree. Frodo climbed up and joined her. Caley was so intent on her own sorrows she didn't notice Frodo's arrival till he was sitting across from her, straddling the branch.  
  
"Frodo, I…. I didn't want anyone to see me like this I…." She hugged Frodo tightly to her and began sobbing, her whole body shaking violently.  
  
"I'm sorry Caley, I should have been more sensitive back there. I still hold that it was for the best that you didn't join us though. If you got hurt I'd have been beside myself; it was bad enough worrying about Merry, Pippin and Sam. If you had been added to that list I don't think I could have handled it."  
  
"Frodo don't you care how I felt? In Buckland, when the call went up… I remember it was the first time I had heard it and I wasn't sure what it was when I first awoke. Then I heard 'Awake! Fear! Fire! Foes! Awake!' At first I was merely curious as to what was happening, then someone came to the door, they said that you, Merry, Pippin and Sam were missing and that these Black Riders were about. I thought for sure that you were all dead. I went into mourning for you for a year! Anything would have been better than that Frodo, don't you understand anything at all."  
  
Caley began to sob again and Frodo embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry Caley, maybe I was being selfish. I just didn't want you to be hurt."  
  
"Frodo, I'm sorry too. I just… I wish things were like they used to be."  
  
"Me too Caley. C'mon now, we've been out her a long time let's head home."  
  
"Alright"  
  
And holding hands they returned to Bag End  
  
A/N- Ok well that was just to kinda introduce everyone and the events and stuff I hoped you like it. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. I'm not really sure what category this should because depending on how I go with it this might be really angsty or fluff. Whatever 


	2. Luncheon at Bag End (Wow I think up crap...

A/N Here it is the long expected second chapter… woohoo! Written during Biology while watching a video on taxonomy. Once again this chapter is more to set things up so sorry if not much happens it's like all conversation.  
  
Sorry for any typos I have a typing impediment!  
  
Ok one last thing, here is this link for this article I read it's about scientific studies on cousins marrying and the such, I just though I'd put it in here after reading some of my reviews  
  
http://www.sfgate.com/cgi- bin/article.cgi?file=/chronicle/archive/2002/04/04/MN91383.DTL.  
  
Though I think everyone is entitled to their opinion, there's nothing wrong with being more educated. Wow I think I have to learn the art of writing shorter author's notes…  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- None of these characters are mine no matter how much I wish to the contrary  
  
  
  
When Caley and Frodo arrived back at Bag End Rosie had just finished preparing luncheon.  
  
"Why Hello Rosie, whatever you made it smells great." Caley said  
  
"Hello Caley, thank you, it's certainly nice to see you again."  
  
Sam then came in to help set the table.  
  
"Hello Caley, how have you been? Hello Mr. Frodo."  
  
"Hullo Sam, I'm fine thank you"  
  
"Hello Sam how was your walk?"  
  
"We..." But Sam didn't finish because he was cut off by Caley  
  
"You have all gotten quite boring." She said with a laugh. "Now there is one person in this hole who's fun, now where is…"  
  
At this point Elanor crawled into the dining room  
  
"My darling Elanor!" Caley shouted as she picked up the young hobbit  
  
"Why Elanor how did you get out of your room? You are getting more and more mobile each day my dear."  
  
"Oh dear..." Caley said "I seem to have icing in my hair. That would be the fault of my delightful cousins"  
  
"Yes well two of your delightful cousins are still in the washroom taking baths to get the icing out of *their* hair and if they don't get out here soon they will miss lunch!" Rosie shouted hoping Merry and Pippin would hear.  
  
"That would be the death of Pip." Caley answered  
  
"No it shan't because I'm here." Said Pippin as he walked in and promptly shoved a roll in his mouth.  
  
"Wait till everyone is ready." Said Rosie with a slap to his hand.  
  
At that moment Merry walked in as well  
  
"Finally we can eat." Pippin said as he seated himself though he had only been waiting half a minute.  
  
Caley took her seat between Elanor and Frodo and across from Merry and the 7 hobbit ate quit and diligently for some time. When they had finished (excluding Pippin of course) conversation turned to praising Rosie's cooking.  
  
"I'm glad Sam married you out of all the lasses in The Shire Rosie. Not only are you delightful company but a wonderful cook as well." Said Frodo  
  
"Well you're just lucky I can mange to feed all your cousins" Laughed Rosie with a glance at Pippin  
  
"Do we really eat that much?"  
  
"Yes Caley, you do. Especially when you go about throwing a weeks worth of food all around a field somewhere."  
  
Caley merely glared at Rosie as her cheeks turned a bit red. Rosie just continued to laugh.  
  
"Caley dear, you know I love it when you come to visit. Cooking for seven is not much different than cooking for four and when you're here I have some one to help me with the cooking and cleaning. I'm especially thankful for your help cleaning, I think Bag End is much to large for one hobbit to care for."  
  
"Well you're lucky Rosie. At least you don't live in Brandy Hall like me. There is never a moment of silence or peace."  
  
"Do you really hate all your cousins that much?" Merry asked half mocking  
  
"I don't hate you at all. I just sometimes wish you were quieter, or that maybe there weren't quite so many of you."  
  
Frodo interrupted "Do you truly think you need some help with the housework Rosie? I'm sure we can find someone to come help each day or perhaps live here."  
  
"Why Frodo, You just solved both our problems at once!" Caley exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Frodo, I could come live her and help Rosie with the housework."  
  
Frodo still looked a bit dumbfounded, and Merry was giving Caley an odd look as well  
  
"Well I think it's and excellent idea" Rosie stated.  
  
"Ill be happy to talk to your parents about it Caley, I'm sure they wont mind." Said Sam  
  
"It will give you some experience in running a house before you come of age." Rosie said while looking at Merry. "Well come along we have the dishes to take care of."  
  
So Caley and Rosie began to clear the table, Sam went to pt Elanor down for her nap, and Merry, Pippin, and Frodo went to sit in the sitting room. In the kitchen Caley had a far off look at kept dropping things.  
  
"Dear, what's the matter with you today? You seem to have you head in the clouds."  
  
"I'm sorry Rosie, I guess I'm just excited. It'll be so nice to come stay here."  
  
"Won't you miss your cousins at all? Why I don't think I've ever seen you away from Merry for more than 10 minutes."  
  
"Well yes I guess I shall but, I think I need time away from him before… before I come of age."  
  
Dear I know you're nervous about marriage. It's only natural and you are still young."  
  
"Marriage? But Merry hasn't even asked me or anything yet."  
  
"He will, and soon to by the looks he was giving you all through luncheon."  
  
Caley began to blush "Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so, I've seen many hobbit lads give a lass that look before."  
  
They cleaned quietly for some time before Caley broke the silence.  
  
"Sometimes… I wish I didn't have to get married, I wish things could stay the way they are."  
  
"Caley you don't mean that. You wish things could be the way they *were*, before everything that happened. You know things can't be like that anymore. For one thing you've grown up and aren't the same lass you used to be. But also, your cousins have changed, they went through a lot of things that you and me will never fully comprehend."  
  
"I know… Well we've finished cleaning, let's go join everyone in the sitting room."  
  
"No dear. We have to prepare tea"  
  
"Ugh…"  
  
  
  
A/N alright I promise next chapter will not end with a big conversation in which the characters learn more about themselves and others. 


	3. Embrasse-moi encore, Merry

1 A/N- Okay I only have one thing to say (for once) I'm not exactly sure about the title of this chapter. It's either that or "m'embrasse encore" Okies well enjoy :D  
  
Disclaimer- characters not mine blah blah blah…  
  
After working hard in the kitchen making 3 more meals for everyone Caley collapsed into a chair in the sitting room.  
  
"I'm very glad Sam and Pippin are doing the dishes. Cooking and cleaning are harder than I thought. I feel bad for Rosie though, she still has to put Elanor to bed."  
  
"Are you sure you still want to come help Rosie with everything?" Frodo inquired  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Pippin then came in and sat down next to Caley.  
  
"I'm never going to get married. It is too much work." He said  
  
"I don't believe that at all Pip. I've seen you looking at Diamond when you thought no one saw." Merry said  
  
Pippin began to blush but managed to reply "What about you? Have you given any thought to marriage? About half the lasses in The Shire have set their sights on you."  
  
Merry looked towards Caley and was about to reply when she interrupted him.  
  
"Yes Merry, ever since that title they gave you, now what was it? Meriadoc the Magnificent? More than a few girls have tried to ensnare you. Why at Pippin's birthday party Estella Bolger followed you around all night trying to get you to dance with her."  
  
"Well Caley, it's not as if you have no hobbit lads pining away for you." Merry said, now it was Caley's turn to blush. "You may be made Mrs. Baggins yet my dear."  
  
Frodo and Caley were a bit taken aback by this statement.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Caley, just last week Mosco, Moro, and Minto Baggins got into a fight over who would get to ask you to my birthday party. Then Sancho Baggins came over to try and break it up and declared *he* was taking you. Mosco punched him in the face and the four of them kept fighting for 20 minutes at least."  
  
"Minto Baggins! Why he's only 25." Caley said  
  
"And you're only 31." Merry replied  
  
"Oh yes Merry, I forgot how old you were. You'll be 39 in two weeks, you're practically an old man."  
  
If you think Merry's old than you must think I'm as good as dead." Frodo said, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Not at all. The only one in this room who I think is as good as dead is Pip."  
  
They looked over to where Pippin had fallen asleep in his chair and they all began to laugh.  
  
"Perhaps I ought to help him to bed" Frodo said  
  
"Would you like some help?" Merry asked  
  
"No, I can handle it, Frodo said while raising Pippin. He then out an arm around him and began to guide him back to his room.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"Yes Caley?"  
  
"Do you really like Estella?"  
  
"Well she is rather pretty. But I don't think I should like to be married to her and spend all my time with her. Do you care for Mosco, Moro, Minto, Sancho or any of your other admirers?"  
  
"Merry, you know I don't have that many 'admirers' and no I don't really like any of them. Mosco, Moro and Minto all have their fathers nose. And Sancho is so terribly boring."  
  
"Has anyone asked you to my birthday party yet?"  
  
Well only one person, but I don't much like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ferdibrand Took. Have you asked anyone yet?"  
  
No… I've been to shy to ask the person I want to go with."  
  
As Merry said this Frodo returned but he hesitated at the door to the sitting room. Merry and Caley hadn't heard his return and couldn't see him from where they were sitting. Though he wasn't sure why Frodo just stood there listening.  
  
"Well Merry I think you should hurry up and ask whoever it is otherwise she might go with someone else." Caley said  
  
Merry then took a deep breath and asked, "Then, will you go with me Caley?"  
  
"Of course I will. That was silly of you to be shy about asking me. You've known me since the day I was born."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Then Merry leaned over slowly and softly kissed Caley. After they broke away they just sat there staring into one another's eyes. Frodo wanted to run in there and… he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to do but he wanted to do *something* anything to stop Merry and Caley form sharing that moment.  
  
Caley was the one who eventually broke the silence  
  
"Merry, I… that was my first kiss. Well first one that counts at least."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well once when we were playing hide-and-seek in the cellars in Brandy Hall. Wilcome Banks tried to kiss me, but he tried to put his tongue in my mouth so I bit him."  
  
Frodo almost gave himself away as he tried to stifle his laughter. Merry too began to laugh.  
  
"Caley, that is so… so you."  
  
Caley began to giggle as well and moved from her to chair onto the large couch. Merry followed and the two just sat there for some time savoring the other's embrace, all was silent until Caley spoke.  
  
"Merry, do you remember the first time I saw you? After… after you all returned."  
  
Though Caley Probably couldn't be vaguer both hobbits listening knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Caley, you know I could never forget it."  
  
Frodo too knew he would never forget it. That day would be forever engraved in Frodo's mind. It had been 5 days after he, Sam, Merry, and Pippin had returned to The Shire, 2 days after the battle of Bywater. Caley had ridden her pony up to the very door of Bag End.  
  
"You don't even sat hello to your favorite cousin when you return from holiday!" she yelled with mock anger as she ran into the front hall.  
  
Though she had been trying to act like her usual self as Frodo came out into the hall he could see the pained look in her eyes. Frodo remembered his surprise at seeing her. She had changed so much since he had left The Shire. She was much taller than he had remembered, though not as tall and Merry and Pippin had become, she was taller than him. Frodo had remembered her always being very pretty but now she was beautiful. Even though she was dirty and tired and in her traveling clothes Frodo thought she was the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  
  
The biggest difference he noticed though was in her eyes. They had always been bright and had a twinkle in them. As if she was laughing at everyone else for some joke none of them knew. But then, as she had walked into Bag End her eyes held this sadness. It had hurt Frodo to see that sadness and pain in her eyes.  
  
Looking at her she seemed so thin, and exhausted, Not to mention is she was cold, wet, dirty and hungry. By the look of her she must have ridden straight from Buckland to Hobbiton with out stop or rest. That way she could cover the trip, which usually took two days, in only one day. But also more then that it looked as if for the last few months she must have been eating and sleeping less.  
  
When Frodo had walked out into the hall Caley had ran at him and embraced him with such force it knocked them both to the ground. She had clung to him as if her life depended on it and began to cry. Managing only to say  
  
"Oh you're back, you're really really back."  
  
The Merry, Pippin and Sam came into the hall as well. After another minute Caley got up and ran over to hug each of them as well. It took the other four hobbits nearly an hour to get Caley to stop crying. Then she started to ask questions and slowly she began to learn of their quest. She stayed at Bag End with Frodo for a week as did Merry, Pippin and Sam. Sometimes she would look at one of them with a far away look. Then she would embrace them, clutching to them, afraid is she let go they would disappear or she would wake up and find it was all only a dream.  
  
Though neither Frodo nor anyone else knew it Caley still felt like that sometimes. The difference was she now only cried when alone. She didn't want her friends to know how she felt.  
  
When the time came for Merry and Caley to return to Brandy Hall after that week was up the good-byes were very hard. Caley had hugged Frodo for quite a long time and she had tears silently running down her cheeks. Frodo remembered how he wanted to kiss those tears away, to take Caley into his arms and make sure she never cried again. He didn't though; he was interrupted in his thoughts by Caley's voice. She spoke quietly to him, her voice barely a whisper  
  
"Frodo, Please don't leave me again. You know how much I love you"  
  
He looked into her usually laughing eyes and saw them pleading with him. She kissed his cheek and backed away a few steps before mouthing "Please" one more time, then mounting her pony. She and Merry waved and said good- bye one last time before riding off. Frodo had stood looking down the road for a long while after they had ridden out of sight, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.  
  
These thoughts only took a moment to pass through Frodo's mind and he was soon awakened from his remembrances by the sound of Caley's voice.  
  
"Why didn't you come see me when you first got back? Why when you fist came to Buckland you stayed in the Shirrif's house and not at Brandy Hall? I didn't even find out you had returned to The Shire… that you were still alive for five days.  
  
"I don't know… I'm so sorry Caley."  
  
Frodo felt tears beginning to form in his eyes and decided his heart couldn't stand to listen to this conversation any longer. As he slowly went back to his room he regretted lingering so long. He could still hear Caley's high clear voice and what he heard made the tears begin falling freely down his cheeks.  
  
"Kiss Me again Merry"  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. It's just I've been picturing it in my mind for so long that I wanted it to be perfect. I think it came out pretty well. 


	4. In Which Estella gets her just deserts.....

A/N- Hilda and Seredic Brandybuck are Caley's parents. I mention them by their first name and I just wanted you to know you they are.  
  
Pip Morgan and Race skylark- Rosie thank you so Much for looking this chapter over for me, You are so the best!  
  
Emerin Mornlight of Rivendell- Thank you for Pointing that out, we are just gonna pretend Sancho is a Baggins though because I feel like it…  
  
Ardeth Bey- Chirs, Thank you for reviewing my story, thought this probably isnt your thing, you put up with it anyway because you're my friend (though I don't know why you, or anyone else for that matter, puts up with me) and don't forget PHF! KHL!  
  
  
  
After Caley had come to live in Bag End things were a bit hectic at first. But by the third day everyone, including Elanor, settled into a comfortable routine. Caley and Frodo had retired to the sitting room after dinner, just talking about whatever came into their heads. Frodo went to get them some tea and returned to find Caley asleep. He put a blanket over her than went and sat down across from her, quietly sipping his tea and looking thoughtful.  
  
" Frodo, you're starring again."  
  
He turned to see Sam in the doorway.  
  
"You were starring during supper and dinner and tea as well."  
  
"Sam I…"  
  
"I Know"  
  
"Well if my emotions are that obvious…"  
  
"They aren't. I just know you too well. Rosie thinks you're sweet on Primrose Goodbody"  
  
"I can't stand here!"  
  
"I know, which just shows Rose doesn't know you that well. Not many do."  
  
Sam looked over to Caley, then shifted his gaze to Frodo. The plaintive look on his friend's face as he gazed upon cousin pained him.  
  
"Frodo, you know she loves you. If you asked…"  
  
"Sam I couldn't marry her. I'm too much older. I'm in my fifties and she hasn't even come of age."  
  
"Well, after his wife died Madoc Headstrong married Pernilla Bracegirdle, he was 62 and she was only 35."  
  
"I suppose. But you over looking one major factor. Merry. Esmerelda and Hilda have been planning for their children to get married since the day Caley was born."  
  
"Just because her parents want them to get married doesn't mean she wants to."  
  
"But she does Sam. Your Rosie thinks so too."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"I overheard her and Caley talking in the kitchen, and I also overheard Caley and Merry talking once."  
  
"Frodo, you know that doesn't mean anything. If you just talk with her, maybe she feels the same way."  
  
"I couldn't she doesn't feel the same and if I tell her it would only make things awkward and I would hate to lose her friendship."  
  
"Frodo…"  
  
"Samwise."  
  
"Fine, do you think we should bring her to her bed."  
  
"No, she's fine here. Moving her would only bother her."  
  
"Ok Goodnight Frodo."  
  
"Goodnight Sam"  
  
Frodo walked back across the room and sat down across from Caley once more.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed?"  
  
"I will in a moment Sam. I just want to sit here a bit longer"  
  
Sam sighed and walked down the hall to his own bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Sam got up early. As he walked pass the sitting room he saw Frodo asleep in the same chair he has left him in last night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Caley and Rosie took their time walking back to Bag End after doing some shopping in town.  
  
"Good morning Caley."  
  
Caley turned to see who had addressed her.  
  
"Oh morning Estella."  
  
She walked over to where the other hobbit lass was standing to exchange pleasantries, it would be rude not to.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Caley asked.  
  
"Oh fine, just on my way to Michel Delving to visit my cousins for a day or two. How are you settling in at Bag End?"  
  
"Fine thank you." Caley said as she looked around for an escape route. But Rosie and Elanor were engaged in conversation with the young Mrs. Headstrong and all the other hobbits nearby also seem busy.  
  
"You must miss everyone back In Buckland." Estella continued  
  
"Oh yes of course."  
  
"Especially Merry."  
  
"Yes, I do" Caley said continuing her search for someone, anyone to get her away from Estella, who was not her favorite person.  
  
"You know he's asked me to be his date at his party?"  
  
Caley's attention snapped back to Estella at this comment  
  
"Oh I can't believe that."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Well… Yes I am."  
  
Estella then slapped Caley. In retaliation Caley punched her in the stomach. Then Estella lunged at Caley knocking them both to the ground. The two of them continued fighting viciously kicking, punching, biting, and scratching.  
  
Sometime during all this Frodo and Sam came down the road. Quite a crowd had formed around the two girls and Frodo and Sam wondered what was going on. Just as Frodo fought his way to the front of the group Caley powerfully punched Estella's nose. There was a sickening crack and Estella began to cry and blood gushed from her nose.  
  
Caley stood up, dusted off her dress, smooth down her hair, and wiped a bit of blood from a cut on her lip before she spoke.  
  
"And for your information, Merry is going with me to his party."  
  
Estella looked up, incredulous.  
  
"I suppose he hasn't told you yet because he didn't want you to be jealous."  
  
Straightening her dress one more time Caley turned and walked up the road, flashing Frodo a brilliant smile despite the dirt and blood on her face.  
  
Sam and Frodo continued down the road as the crows dispersed each trying to take in what they had just seen.  
  
" Samwise if that doesn't prove to you she cares about Merry nothing will" Frodo said and began to laugh, though he wasn't exactly sue why.  
  
A/N Yay! Estella got what was coming to her. Now all I have to do is have some one beat up the Long Cleave whore (AKA Diamond) and I'm all set. 


End file.
